Water conservation has become a very serious issue. Toilet flush volumes are a significant contributor to water waste. Various methods and devices have been proposed to reduce the volume of water used in flushing a toilet. Many such devices require toilet reservoir redesign or toilet valve and valve seat redesign. And, some such devices include complex equipment which is difficult to install and expensive to produce and sell. What has been needed is a basic apparatus that fits most existing flush valves, an apparatus that is easily installed by virtually anyone and reduces the volume of water used in flushing a toilet.